


Partnership

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Chronic Illness, Foster Care, M/M, Married Life, Modern Era, Nonverbal Communication, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Isane offers some help for Toshiro and Shunsui reassures his partner.





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Rangiku Matsumoto's recommendations claim three things: booking her for appointments is nearly impossible, perkiness usually manages to overcome the rough sessions, and politely requesting she button her blouses never gets much response. 

Shunsui reads over her recommendations again. 

Everyone has given her glowing reviews citing her as always arriving cheerful and eager to work even with her difficult clients. Isane takes a deep breath as he lowers the papers to rest on the table. 

Toshiro sits on her lap with his brow furrowed as he glances back and forth between them. Isane absentmindedly runs her fingers through his unruly hair until he squirms from her lap and races toward the living room. 

“I've worked closely with Rangiku.” Isane gives him a nervous smile. “Toshiro might be overwhelmed with her personality in the beginning, but she has impeccable patience and warmth for the children and parents she works with. Her initial session will focus on establishing goals for the family. 

"What happens next?"

"Following that initial session, Rangiku will help him work toward meeting those goals and give you both the tools to help him achieve the goals when she's not here.” 

Shunsui leans across the table and lowers his voice. “We're willing to attempt anything. Toshiro is making advancements in the appropriate areas except when it comes to socializing. Juushiro volunteered to take the older ones for school registration today and managed to avoid questions on how come Toshiro wasn't coming with them…” 

Isane scrunches her shoulders toward her ears and gives him a sympathetic smile. “I understand. Having the children in school will be beneficial. You might see some regression from Toshiro following their attending school due to the routine change. I can arrange for Rangiku to begin coming over around this time? A new routine will be established for him then.” 

“I better have a discussion with Juushiro first. Juushiro won't be opposed to doing something which will help him, but prefers we make decisions together.” 

“I’ll be available with more information on Rangiku should he be interested.” 

-

Shunsui stashes her paperwork and waits until the children are sleeping. Juushiro lounges on the couch with his hair thrown over the arm. A water glass and medicine bottle sit on the nearby table waiting for him. 

Socializing with strangers and jumping through their hoops has taken a toll on his already exhausted health. Combining these with three fussy children has pushed him toward giving up on the day. Shunsui carefully raises his legs and settles them onto his lap. Juushiro sighs and fumbles for his partner's hand. 

“I apologize for being such a mess this evening,” he mumbles. “I should've known taking them alone would be more work than I was prepared for, especially when my health problems were acting up.” 

Offering a warm shower with medicine and clean sheets won't do much tonight. Shunsui squeezes his ankle and runs his fingers up and down his leg. He hasn't extended the offer since receiving the crushing news that Juushiro's health problems would prevent him from having children, but it seems appropriate now. 

“I know how much you hate the pattern and it might as well be a nightgown on you, right? I’ll allow you to borrow my robe,” he sing-songs. “You're just pretending to hate it, right?” 

Juushiro rewards him with a small smile and shrug. “I appreciate the offer -- no matter how garish that robe might be. I truly believe someone designed that with intentions to offend the eyes. I know that comfort will come eventually either through relaxation or some forceful reminding that tomorrow is new.”

“You're allowed to have terrible days, Juushiro.” 

“I've attempted remembering that. I've tried journaling and sharing my frustrations with our social workers, but it always returns to everyone needs me. How could I even consider having a bad day when everyone needs me? How could I even consider allowing my health problems to slow me down?” 

Shunsui pauses in his petting. Juushiro's frustration toward his health problems has never been a secret. Now, he wasn't extremely vocal until the doctors revealed that his ability to create children was stolen. He didn't scream or demand more tests to be performed. Even then his reaction was chillingly calm as he thanked the doctor for their efforts. 

“Juushiro, we are partners.” Shunsui reaches for the medicine bottle. “I didn't need someone making me promise sacred vows to reinforce our partnership. Will I always know how to face the problems coming toward us? No, expecting someone will always know to fix their problems is unrealistic. I know one thing for certain. I have my partner through these messes and ill be with him through his messes.” 

Juushiro's laughter is weak and wet. “I have several problems. I hope you know that.” 

“Our biggest marital problem is my wearing women's robes in the morning.” 

“I'm going to request my medication rather than engage in that argument right now.” 

-

Shunsui waits until Juushiro finishes his water and manages to keep down some dry toast. Shunsui extends the wait time by another fifteen minutes until he promises that his headache is fading before he approaching the Rangiku subject. 

Juushiro nods along as he recounts the recommendations and Isane’s promises on how wonderful she is. 

“I'm not objecting to her,” he begins. “Isane does not recommend just anyone, but her personality might be overwhelming in the beginning. You're a favorite among my family members now, but they needed time to grow used to you.”

“How do you think Toshiro feels about us?” 

“Toshiro realizes we care about him through our actions. Does he trust us? I know the children must struggle with trusting any adult given how many people have hurt them or failed them. We can only learn more through him being able to speak.” 

“We’re partners in this, remember?” 

“I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am doing much better! I do not have much time for things outside classes, but enjoyed writing this and the comments have been overwhelming!


End file.
